A Musical Summer
by moonshin3
Summary: Picks up after Season 2. All characters. A summer vacation told by me.
1. Introduction

"I really don't know if this is a good idea Santana."

"Oh no worries Britt. It'll be fine."

Brittany nodded her head slowly and then switched to shaking it, remembering that she was opposed to the idea. Her light hair swayed back and forth deliberately.

The darker skinned girl grabbed her friend by the shoulders and turned her tall thin frame in the direction of the stage.

"You're the one who wants so desperately for me to come out."

"Yeah, but-"

"And during the school year, whenever there's an issue to work out, we sing about it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Yeah but nothing Britt. We do this."

* * *

**End of Introduction**

**xx**

**Please review!**

**(Takes suggestions.)**


	2. Chapter 1

The stage lights went on. The room was quiet. A large procession of people all dressed up, gathered, and celebrating. A wedding is a gleeful affair. A bride and groom stand in the center of the long hall waiting for the musical cue of this first dance as husband and wife. Janette Lopez gone, Janette Rodrigo in her place. Identical, but exceptionally lovely. Glowing on her wedding day.

From the right of the stage, Santana Lopez takes the few velvet steps and makes her way onto the stage, meeting Brittany in the middle, who had made her entrance from the left.

A slow piano introduction and the pair belts out the slow sappy song that was chosen by the bride, Santana's cousin.

The couple dances an impressive number and slowly other couples come out onto the floor to join them.

Santana and Brittany were putting on quite the show, providing ample music for the party to accompany with their varied styles of twists and turns.

And then Santana gave the pianist the nod. Brittany's eyes widened into deer like innocence as the piano player changed his song from some soft bouncy tune to the familiar intro of another, less soft tune.

Santana opened her pretty little mouth and began to confidently belt.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave.."

It all went down hill from there.

* * *

_"I kissed a girl!" _

"It's a love song."

"It is most certainly not a love song. It is a song full of the angsty promiscuous nature of sex driven teenage girls. It's a fantasy. A man's fantasy at that. Why some young girl would sing of-"

"Some girls actually like it dad."

"Sure they do. Unfortunate women with sad features and no hope. Not pretty, capable girls of decent upbringing."

"All sorts of woman, father."

"Give me an example of one attractive woman who prefers flings with other woman over men."

"Me." The silence was palpable. Brittany sulked over from where she had been hiding in the rooms shadows. She took hold of Santana's hand and helped bring her gracefully to her feet. The pair turned and left the room, hands intertwined without thought.

"Wanna go make out?"

"You read my mind Brittany dearest."

* * *

Rachel woke up to actual birds outside her actual window. The kind that swing open like little doors and let in a fairytale's morning breeze. The bitch hummed her way downstairs to breakfast.

She pulled a piece of toast from a large plate at the center of the meal table and danced around the small kitchen, taking delicate bites.

"Well aren't you chipper this morning?"

"And why not be chipper father. Everything is at ease in the world."

Father number 2 raised one of his shapely eyebrows while father number 1 said "No more hunger?"

"I mean all is well in my world. The life of Rachel Berry is in complete harmony."

"It must be, honey." Said one of the fathers. "There are never any birds at my window."

* * *

Quinn had spent the school year absorbed; absorbed in everything around her; the drama of high school love, the stress that comes with being on a competitive team, the drive to sing her ass off.

But the unusually heated Ohio summer was proving less then full of things to absorb herself in. She had failed to obtain any of the 6 jobs she had applied for within the mall. Why, she couldn't tell you. But without working, without glee club, and without Finn in her life, Quinn found herself spending a lot of time alone in her room, staring at her powder blue ceiling, thinking.

And thinking proved to be bad.

'_Are Finn and Rachel together right now? What are they doing? Are they kissing? Bleh. They couldn't possibly be kissing..'_

_'And what is Rachel's mother doing with my baby? How is Beth?'_

_'Speaking of which, how is Puck? _Where_ is Puck?'_

The thoughts swam around Quinn's head like a baby's mobile.

* * *

Kurt had Blaine, and Blaine had Kurt and this was proving to be the best summer ever. The couple was spending the day at one of Ohio's beaches (which were really just collections of river water and rain bordered by human lain dark sand.) The clouds were out, mostly hiding the sun, but they didn't care. They were alone at the beach and thoroughly enjoying each others company.

"I want to write you a song."

"Oh, Blaine. You don't need to do any such thing."

"No, I needn't, but I want to. And see, I've already began."

Blaine picked up his oh so conveniently placed guitar from the sand next to the chairs in which they were recliening on the sticky, hot, and cloudy day, sat up a bit, licked his lips, and began to sing a song in the making, dedicated to one Kurt Hummel.

I'll spare you the details.

* * *

**End of chapter 1.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Sam Evans violently awoke with a start to the sudden piercing sound of the alarm he had set on his iPod and ran through a pair of headphones right into his ears. He jostled his sister who was sleeping next to him, and she began to moan and move in waking.

"Sorry, sweetie. Go back to sleep." He tucked her back in and then rolled out of bed. Careful to use quiet steps he went around the room finding clothing, spent a few minutes doing the usual morning bathroom things, and then headed out into the 5:30 A.M. that waited outside his hotel room. He waited at the bus stop, humming along to the music he had brought with him, and when then bus arrived he was whisked downtown. He spent the morning and early afternoon hunting for work. He knew that now, without school and the obligations that came along with it, his family would expect him to add to the effort of saving and obtaining money. Or at least he felt like he should.

He felt that the day was successful at the end of it. He had even gotten one of his interviewer's number. And the audience at the singing waitress interview had practically shouted for an encore.

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to meet me Finn."

"Well of course Rachel, now that school is over we're going to have to make an effort to see each other."

Rachel's eyes widened into an obvious look a joy. "See, I was thinking the same thing."

She took a light grip on one Finn's hands and went up on tip toe, leaning towards his enormous frame. "Finn.. I think we should go away together."

The grin on her face was _huge._

* * *

"I didn't know Santana was going to be here."

"Well yeah, I kinda thought we could all hang out." One Brittany S Pierce said this while classically chewing a piece of pastel pink bubble gum and swirling a piece of her blonde hair around one of her index fingers.

It should have been an add.

"Well 'I kinda thought' it was just going to be just the 2 of us."

"Artie, we're not dating anymore."

"I know but-"

"Hi!" Santana plopped into the bench seat with Brittany, placing herself in between the blonde and Artie - who was sitting in his chair, tucked into the table on the side - and deliberately gave her best friend a solid kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late."

Brittany looked very pleased. "Don't worry about it."

The group had breakfast. They were seated at a window table in their favorite diner. The one most of the student body was known to frequent. The three glee club members recognized a few of the faces of the others in the small eating place but just talked amongst themselves. Or rather Santana talked, with Brittany listening with interest while nodding along, and Artie sat eating and feeling a bit uncomfortable.

This went on for the better half of an hour and then Artie noticed Finn enter the scene holding fast to the hand of Rachel Berry. He caught the girl's eye and motioned for them to come over. Rachel caught Finn's attention and pointed over to the table where the ex cheerleaders and Artie were having the all eat can eat special of pancakes and an assortment of 30 different syrups. They began to walk over. Finn had a noticeably painful expression of his face.

* * *

Rachel and Finn scooted into the table's empty bench.

"Now the bill is split five ways?" he questioned before calling the waitress and having her bring 2 more plates and another round.

"I have an announcement to make." Rachel said this addressing the small group in whole.

"You're getting married," Santana intoned with a flat voice.

"Well no," Rachel squeaked.

"You're pregnant."

"Goodness no."

"You're joining the Circus."

"We've signed the glee club to participate in the competition run through the annual Midwest Fair!"

Crickets.

"We'll have to travel a bit but my dads have a van that may as well be a bus and we can always raise money for-"

"Oh noes, Santana did _not_ sign up to play traveling glee club all summer. Brittany and I have plans."

"But Santana.. it would be great for our team. We want to win nationals next year, don't we? A lot of the judges will be the same ones who will be reviewing us at sectionals, and regionals. It would be good to impress them so early on."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" Artie said this, wheeling his chair back a forth a bit.

"Well no. You're the first."

"Get back to us when you've spoken to Sam, and Quinn, and.. Puck. Who even knows how to find Puck?"

Everyone agreed to that last bit.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**It'll get a bit racey in the next bit. We're going to find Puckerman(;**

**Reviews and suggestions. **

**xx**


End file.
